


Pour Me, Love

by kadinotdika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadinotdika/pseuds/kadinotdika
Summary: Alaala ni Kyungsoo na gumawa ng isang along patuloy na umaagos sa karagatan ng kanilang pagmamahalan.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	Pour Me, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yay we’re back for another writing challenge of miss milla’s

Napamura na lang si Jongin ng makita na wala na pala siyang sachet ng shampoo sa cabinet sa loob ng banyo. Hindi na kasi siya nagabalang mag-grocery pa dahil malapit na ang semester break at sa wakas ay makakauwi na siya ng probinsya.

Paano siya hindi mababadtrip eh nabasa na niya ang kanyang buong katawan. Kinuha niya ang kanyang tuwalya bago lumabas. Nagmamadali siyang pinasadahan ng punas ang kanyang katawan.

Napa- _tsk_ na lang siya sa inis. Abala pa ang pagbili ng shampoo kaya hindi na niya naisipang magsuot ng brief at sinuot na niya ang kanyang jersey shorts. Nilubos na niya ang pagmamadali kaya di na rin siya magsusuot ng t-shirt at pinatong na lang ang towel sa balikat.

Basa-basa pa ang kanyang buhok ng kumuha ng barya sa wallet bago lumabas sa pinto at ni-lock ito.

“Punyeta, init” sambit niya sa kanyang sarili at ginamit ang tuwalya pang takip sa mukha. Halos kuminang si Jongin sa initan dahil sa mga tumutulong tubig mula sa ulo na nahuhulog sa kanyang magandang katawan.

Naabutan na ang isang nakasimangot na lalaki sa loob ng tindahan.

“Pabili yung johnson blue baby shampoo.” Panimula agad ni Jongin na ikinagulat sa loob-looban ni Kyungsoo.

_Aba, wala ata sa mood ‘tong asarin ako._

“Sachet ba o yung nasa bote?” tanong ni Kyungsoo at kinuha ang pamaypay. Nagreready na siyang ibato ito kung sasabihin na naman ni Jongin na _Pwede ikaw na lang?_

“Isang sachet lang” sabi ni Jongin at binilang ang barya sa kanyang palad.

Napatingin ng saglit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na basang basa. Di mawari ni Kyungsoo kung pawis ba yun o ano. Kumuha si Kyungsoo ng isang sachet na nakasabit.

_Baby shampoo talaga?_ Takang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili.

Alam niyang wala sa mood si Jongin dahil walang ginawang katarantaduhan ang binata sa kanya. Inabot lamang nito ang saktong bayad.

“Thank you” Hindi talaga sanay si Kyungsoo sa walang papansin na Jongin!

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang mga barya pero sa iba siya nakatingin. Nakita naman na niyang topless ni Jongin noong naglaro siya ng basketball pero iba ata sa paningin niya ang basang basa na abs nito.

Nahulog-hulog ang ilan sa mga barya sa kamay ni Kyungsoo at namula ang kanyang mga pisngi dahil sa pagka-distract niya sa matipunong lalaki.

Tumalikod na si Jongin para umalis at hindi pa rin nawala ang pagkatitig ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Gumawa ng tunog ang susi ni Jongin nang nahulog ito.

Lumiyad siya pababa upang kunin ito.

“Walang pwet, ay mali. Walang brief. What the fuck, Jongin?” Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Hindi niya mapigilang hindi magreact sa nakita. Napahawak na lamang siya sa kanyang pisngi at nagiwas ng tingin.

Habang tumatawid si Jongin nakaramdam siya ng pagsisisi sa hindi pagbati at paglambing o pagasar kay Kyungsoo. Sa isip niya ay babawi na lang siya mamaya. Lalo na nakita niya kung paano tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang katawan.

Nako, matatagalan ata siya sa loob ng banyo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Isa ito sa mga hindi makakalimutan ni Kyungsoo. Ito yung pinakaunang experience niyang makita ang _wet look_ ni Jongin na iba ang naramdaman niya. Natagalan din si Kyungsoo noon sa banyo.

Naalala niya ito dahil habang nasa banyo si Jongin sumigaw ito at tinawag siya para manghingi ng shampoo.

Ang bilis ng panahon parang noon lang ay freshmen lang sila sa university pero ngayon ay may trabaho na sila at nagiipon na para sa bubuuin nilang pamilya.

Pero sa tuwing naaalala ni Kyungsoo yun, yung mga pangako ni Jongin at mga plano nila, nalulungkot siya kasi ilang taon na rin naghihintay si Kyungsoo ng isang tanong.

“Ay, oo nga pala naubusan ako.” Napangiwi si Kyungsoo ng buksan ang cabinet na pinaglalagyan ng mga necessities nila.

Hindi kasi siya nakabili ng gustong baby shampoo ni Jongin. Sensitive skin kasi si Jongin. Nagkakaroon siya ng skin irritation sa tuwing di niya hiyang ang mga nilalagay sa balat.

Atsaka, ang bango bango nito. Amoy pa lang ni Jongin ang sarap ng alagaan.

“Love, sorry ito---” Bigla siyang hinila ni Jongin paloob ng banyo pagkabukas nito. Hinampas hampas niya si Jongin ng bote ng shampoo.

“Nakakainis ka! Paano kung nadulas ako?” Sabi niya at sinuklay ang mahabang bangs dahil nagulo ito pagkahatak sa kanya.

“Edi sasaluhin kita” Malanding sabi ni Jongin at niyakap si Kyungsoo at dahil pabebe si Kyungsoo lumiyad siya palayo kay Jongin na hinahabol ang kanyang mukha para halikan ito sa labi kahit naman magkadikit na ang kanilang mga alaga.

“Oh ito lang yung nabili ko kasi nagkaubusan na.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at dinuro-duro ito sa dibdib ni Jongin.

“Sabay na tayo maligo, love” Tila walang narinig si Jongin at patuloy na naglambing kay Kyungsoo.

“Jongin, may lilinisin pa ako sa kwarto natin.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at inilagay na ang bote ng shampoo sa isang container nila.

Kumalas ng yakap si Jongin.

_Huh? Nag-give up na agad sa pangungulit?_ Nalungkot na naman si Kyungsoo sa naisip. Nagsasawa na ba si Jongin? Hindi niya talaga maiwasang mag-over think!

Pinanood lang niya si Jongin na magsalok ng tubig gamit ang tabo. Aalis na sana siya ng luhaan pero naalala niya na matic na siya ang magsha-shampoo kay Jongin kapag ibang brand ang gamit para maayos ang pagkabanlaw nito at maiwasan ang skin irritation ni Jongin.

Kahit kailan sobrang alaga talaga ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

Nagbuntong hininga siya at humarap muli sa kasintahan ng biglang binuhusan siya ng isang tabong tubig ni Jongin.

“Tarantado ka talaga, Kim Jongin!” Kinurot kurot na niya si Jongin na tawa ng tawa.

“Kurutin ko yang ano mo eh!” Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang tabo sa kamay ni Jongin at tinuktok ito sa ulo ng jowa.

“Huhubad na yan, huhubad na yan” sabi ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na walang magawa kundi hubadin na nga ang kanyang basang damit.

Unang hinubad ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang shirt. Napakagat labi si Jongin sa nakita.

“Strip that down for me, aye” May pasayaw-sayaw pa si Jongin habang tumalikod si Kyungsoo para tuluyang hubarin ang kanyang jagger pants kasama ang brief.

Tumambad sa kanya ang malaking pwet ni Kyungsoo. Humiyaw hiyaw siya na parang nasa strip club siya at hindi niya napigilang paluin ito.

“Gago ka” sabi ni Kyungsoo at humarap na para paluin ang kamay ni Jongin. Namula na ang mga pisngi nito.

Napangiti si Jongin.

Hindi siya nagsasawa sa kagandahan ni Kyungsoo. Sa katunayan, kahit na walang ginagawa si Kyungsoo napapatitig na lang si Jongin ng walang malay.

“Upo na” utos ni Kyungsoo.

“Wow, aggressive naman ng love ko” sabi ni Jongin at niyakap si Kyungsoo.

“Heh, ewan ko sa’yo. Umupo ka na sha-shampoohan na kita.” Umupo na si Jongin sa maliit na upuan na ginagamit ni Kyungsoo sa tuwing naglalaba.

Tinignan muna ni Jongin ang shampoo bago ibigay kay Kyungsoo na nakatayo sa likuran niya.

“Hayaan mo, babalik ako sa grocery para tignan if meron na.” Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang shampoo. Matapang ang amoy nito pero kahit naman amoy baby si Jongin mukha pa rin siyang daddy.

“Hay, sa susunod ako na lalabas.” Sabi ni Jongin. Natatakot siya sa tuwing lumalabas si Kyungsoo dahil baka magkasakit siya.

Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo. Panigurado kapag si Jongin ang mag-grocery kailangan yung listahan niya may mga pictures.

Napapikit si Jongin sa sarap ng pagmasahe ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang ulo. Tumibok tuloy ang puso ni Jongin sa saya. Ang swerte swerte niya kay Kyungsoo.

Maraming nagsasabing dadating din yung panahon na magsasawa sila sa isa’t isa pero iba talaga kapag mahal mo at kasama mo na yung soulmate mo. Si Kyungsoo ang liwanag sa kanyang bawat araw at siya rin naman ang kinang ng bawat gabi.

Tumayo siya at napatingala na lang si Kyungsoo na natawa dahil sa kacute-an ni Jongin na may bubbles sa buhok nito. Nilagyan ni Kyungsoo ng bubbles ang ilong ni Jongin.

Niyakap ni Jongin ang bewang ni Kyungsoo na dahilan para magdikit ang kanilang mga alaga. Hinawakan naman ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ni Jongin gamit ang mga kamay at unting unti pumikit para salubungin ang halik ni Jongin.

Tinignan sagli ni Jongin kung gaano kaganda ang mga pilik mata ni Kyungsoo na tumatama sa kanyang mga mapupulang pisngi.

Pumikit din siya ng dahan dahan.

“Aray! Aray!” Pagkadilat ni Kyungsoo ay nakita niya si Jongin na hawak hawak ang dalawang mata. Pumasok yung shampoo sa mata niya.

“Ayan kasi binasa mo ako” pabirong sabi ni Kyungsoo at kumuha ng tubig para hugasan ang mukha ni Jongin.

“Ang sakit” ngusong reklamo ni Jongin.

“Sorry na, lalabas ako ulit bukas para icheck kung meron na.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan muli ang mukha ni Jongin gamit ang dalawang kamay. Hinalikan niya ang mga mata ni Jongin na nakapikit.

“Ang sakit pa rin” sabi ni Jongin na may nakakalokong ngiti na sa labi at inulit ni Kyungsoo ang paghalik.

“Dito oh, ang sakit” Itinuro ni Jongin ang labi pero pinitik lang ito ni Kyungsoo.

Natawa silang dalawa pero bago pa makailag si Kyungsoo. Isiniil na ni Jongin ang kanyang labi sa labi ng kanyang pinakamamahal.

Hindi na makapaghintay si Jongin. Hindi na siya makapaghintay na magawa ang mga ganitong bagay palagi kasama si Kyungsoo.

Hindi na siya makapaghintay na tuparin ang mga pangako niya at plano nila. Hindi na talaga siya makapaghintay sa darating na Linggo kung kailan tatanungin na niya ang pinakahinihintay ni Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hala biglang ang drama ng ending! HAHAHA gusto fluff lang so no spg yet char. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts and lets be friends uwu


End file.
